When she cries
by Nicole'KA
Summary: Katara has a nightmare about her mothers death. She needs to talk to someone, so she goes to the first person her mind can find. Kataang fluff. My Second Fic, no flames please.


Okay… Second fic xP So no flames or that.. I heard this song: "When she cries" by Britt Nicole and I thought I'd be a okay songfic for Kataang. Soo.. Yup? A little dark in the beginning, but goes over to fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender. *go and cries out in corner*

Nor the song. *still crying*

XXX

_A little girl and her brother, playing with the snow. Suddenly, the snow turned black. They both looked up. "I'll go get mom" the girl said. _

_She began running towards the tent, serving them as a house._

_She ran into the tent. "Mom!" she yelled._

XXX

Katara woke from her dream, sitting so fast up that her head hit the edge of the bed. "Oww.. She muttered. She looked around in the room. She was alone. Suddenly, she needed to be near someone. She slipped out of the bed, tip-toeing to the first the best person her brain told her.

**Little girl terrified**

**She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal**

**A home is no place to hide**

**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels**

XXX

"Aang?" she whispers, entering her best friend's room.

She stopped, finding him sleeping. She smiled, but her smile faded when she looked closer to his face. _He looks like an angel…_ she thought. Fascinated, she sat down on the edge of his bed, studying his face.

She slowly reached a hand out to touch his cheek.

She gasped. Her hand had only bruised his cheek but now Aangs eyes fluttered open.

He smiled, dreamily. "Katara…" he murmured softly, before realizing he wasn't dreaming. He sat up rather quickly, blushing a light pink.

"Katara! What are you doing here? In… the middle of the night?"

She looked down. "I… I just had a bad dream.. And then I didn't wanted to be alone.." she said quietly. "Oh.." Aang said, "The one with.. your mom?" he asked. She nodded. Then she burst out crying. "Oh, Aang! It's getting worse every time! Now, I'm the one who kills her! And then I just go out and acts like everything's alright! I just can't take it!" she said, crying harder.

"Shhhh" Aang said, pulling her into a embrace.

He didn't say anything. He just sat there, arm locked around her waist, silently stroking her hair as she cried.

Sooner or later, her crying calmed down and she began to take deep breaths.

Aang pulling slight back only to get a glimpse of her face, before embracing her again.

He then began speaking, almost singing, but he said the words so slowly, that he was sure Katara understood them.

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

She pulling away slowly, long gazing into his grey eyes. Then she, remembering the song began to sing the rest of the chorus.

**She wonders why,**

**Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?**

And then, she realize that Aang actually always were there when she cried. She had got so much closer to him the last couple of years… And he'd grown up so much.. He'd defeated the Firelord. He'd been a full Air Nomad. Which meant… He couldn't allow himself to love anymore. Even though he had told her. She had just sorrowful explained, that she didn't had those feeling for him. He had taken it, of course with sadness, but after that he'd agreed with her, that he now thought it would too be the best for the both of them if they were "just friends".

**Today she's turning sixteen  
everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile  
they never get past arms length  
how could they act like everything is alright?**

She gazed into his eyes again. _I guess I was wrong. Or were those feelings coming after that? _She thought. She had fallen in love with Aang over the past two years. He was now fourteen, almost fifteen, and she was sixteen. After just one month, she had realized that she'd been lying to herself. But sadly, at that time, Aang had already made the promise, that he would never love a woman. While making it, he'd been looking strangely on Katara, but then he'd looked away when she met his gaze. What she didn't know, was that Aang was thinking of the same.

**She's pulling down her long sleeves  
to cover all the memories that scars leave  
she says, "Maybe making me bleed,  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean.**

He sat there, arms still around her waist, gazing into her watery eyes. He took a deep breath. He knew he still loved her, but he wasn't going to do anything. _… she doesn't feel anything. Just face it; that promise was the best for you… and her. _Even though he'd gazed at Katara when he said the promise. And is his head he had silently said; _unless that woman is Katara._

He breathed heavily again. He began singing again.

**This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you**

Katara sighed, leaning into Aang's bare chest. He shivered under her touch. She was just so _cold_. And yet warm at the same time. "You're cold?" he asked. She simply nodded, snuggling closer to Aangs chest. He hesitated, then pulled her closer, rubbing her arms. She sighed again, closing her eyes. "Aang…" she breathed. "Mmm?" he hummed, rubbing his palm over her waist. "I…" she said, before changing what she was going to say. "Is it like, you _can't _fall in love or is it just something you _won't?_ she could feel his heart speed up.

"It's… something I won't." he said. She nodded, satisfied with the answer. "So you _could _fall in love?" she asked, drawing a finger in circles on his chest. "Yes." He answered. She pulled away, inches from his face, gazing into his eyes.

"Could you… Could you fall in love with me?" she asked quietly. He looked at her. He then began moving forward. She blushed, closing her eyes. He gently pushed his lips to hers. Then he pulled back with a slight smirk in his eyes. Katara didn't notice. "No." he said.

**Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine,  
'Cause I know,  
He hears her when she cries**

"What?" she asked, frowning. "Why not?"

Aang burst out laughing. Katara just raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He stopped laughing. "I _couldn't _fall in love with you, when I'm already _in love _with you." he said, smiling. "Oh…" she said, smiling faintly. She happily gazed into his eyes, before leaning in, kissing him lightly. When she pulled back she asked. "Would you mind if I stay in here tonight?" she asked. Aang gasped. "B-but.. Sokka… and your dad.." But Katara had already lied down at the pillow. "I don't care about them right now" she said softly. "I only care about you"

Aang smiled, before lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. And like that they fell asleep.

**Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine,  
'Cause I know,  
He hears her when she cries**

**She'll be just fine,  
'Cause I know,  
He hears her when she cries**

XXX

Next morning, Hakoda awoke by Sokkas yelling. He was tired, but he managed to capture the words: "AAANG!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY SISTER?!!?" he sighed. Here we go again. It was like the third time at this week Sokka caught Katara in Aangs room. What he didn't know, was, that this time, there actually happened something between the two of the them.

XXX

Sooo… that's it? xD No flames, I'm water! Then you're going to die! ( Muhahaha… ha ) And now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Oh – and rewiew or I'll get Ahmed, the dead terrorist to come and say his magical words; SILENCE, I KILL YOU!


End file.
